The Secret Life of Dolly Death
by Kassie143
Summary: The title pretty much speaks for itself, if you want to know what happens then read to find out! Jeff x OC BEN x OC Possible M rating in the future. POSSIBLE!


**Hello readers! This is just a fic that I thought would be really interesting so I typed it. This is my first Creepypasta fic so please don't get mad if I get some facts wrong or I go a little out of character, if I do I apologize in advance! If you could send me a PM telling me what I got wrong with the character it would be appreciated so I can fix it. Please leave a review telling me what you thought, I would love to see your opinions! Now I'm going to stop typing so you all can get to reading!**

* * *

It was a normal winter day in November while a young couple walked along a forest path, the woman pushed a stroller in front of her and looked at the male with loving eyes. "Can you believe it? Exactly a year ago we had this child and we haven't messed up, yet." The woman smiled, pushing her jet black hair out of her face.

The couple stopped and shared a kiss, the man looked at his love with gorgeous blue eyes but then noticed something in the distance. "What is it Tom?" The woman asked.

"I think I see something on a tree, you wait here. I'm going to go look at it."

"Be careful."

The man walked into the trees, still in sight of his lover. As he neared the tree he noticed that there was a piece of paper with the words 'always watches, no eyes'. He took the paper a started back to the woman. "It's just a piece of paper, nothing interesting."

The sky had quickly started to get darker so the couple decided to head home, not even five minutes later the sky was pure black. The only light they had was the light of the moon and their phone flashlights, which wasn't a lot but it was enough to see where they were going.

After about ten minutes of walking something didn't seem right, they should've been out of the forest by now. The man looked around with his phone light and gasped, he saw someone standing within the trees. He blinked and the man was gone.

"Tom are you alright?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, it's just…I could've sworn I saw someone standing in the trees. I have a bad feeling, we need to get out of here."

The couple started speed walking down the path and, to no avail, found the exit. Suddenly they heard a rustle in the trees, the couple was now running while pushing the stroller in front of them. As they made their way down the never ending path they stopped dead in their tracks, fear coxing their faces.

There, standing in the middle of the road, was a tall, slender man. He wore a tuxedo and had no hair, his skin was as white as snow, and his face was nonexistent. He slowly started towards the couple and as he got closer the couple's ears filled with static and their vision became blurry.

Shortly after, the tall man was looming over them while also looking at the baby in the stroller. The static was so bad that their ears began bleeding and their eyes throbbed with pain. The man clenched the sides of his head and screamed, his ears burst and he fell to the ground. The woman looked in horror at her dead lover then heard a soft cry from the stroller.

The woman looked up at the tall man and begged with her last breath before her ears burst. "Please, don't hurt her. Please!" Then the woman lied dead on the ground, blood oozing from her ears. The soft crying continued and the tall man looked down at the child, it opened its eyes to reveal two deep blue orbs.

The child looked at the tall man and smiled, the man picked the child up and it snuggled into the beings chest. The man looked down at the child in his arms and thought for a moment. He didn't want to kill the child, it hadn't done anything wrong. He softly placed the child back into its stroller and walked into the trees, the stroller following behind him. He brought the child to his mansion, which was hidden deep within the forest. He had decided to raise the child as his own. He now had someone with him who wasn't afraid of him and he liked the feeling.

He had been alone for so many years and now that had changed, he sat in his chair and took the child out of its stroller. He held it close and it nuzzled into his chest. He then noticed something around the child's neck, a locket with a name engraving. He looked at the locket and read the name on it.

Diana.

He looked at the child once more and softly spoke. "Diana, don't you worry child. I'll take care of you."

Slender watched as Diana grew up and along the way he adopted some new family members. Sally, Laughing Jack, and Eyeless Jack. Slender kept Diana inside the mansion and taught her everything that she would need to know, including how to kill. But that didn't come in until she turned thirteen.

It was also around that time that BEN, Masky, and Hoodie came into the picture. Over time Diana had improved on her killing, she didn't even need a weapon anymore. Her traditional kill consisted of hiding in a closet, waiting a couple of minutes, and making some noise. When her victim noticed the noise and sat up she became quiet and waited for a couple more minutes.

When the tension died down she slowly exited the closet and softly hummed ring around the rosy as she made her way to her victim's bed. As she neared the bed she softly sang the lyrics, by the end of the song she was straddling her victim and staring down at them with a smiling face. The only thing her victim saw was a beautiful porcelain face with blood red eyes and cherry lips, almost resembling a doll.

"You wanna play with me?" She whispered as she stared down at her victim.

Her stare paralyzed her victims so she had the chance to sew their mouth shut and gouge out their eyes with her needle. Once her victim was dead she wrote, in blood, on the wall above the headboard 'wanna play?'

Just as she was about to jump out of the window the victim's mother came in and saw her, she turned around and smiled. She waved at the mother and giggled, saying "Bye-bye." before jumping out of the window and running back to Slender's mansion. And that's how she got her name, Dolly Death.

The story was all over the news and the paper the next morning and the Pastas watched as Diana basked in her glory. Everyone congratulated her on her biggest kill yet and she began to blush. "I am proud of you child, you are becoming a tremendous killer." Slender spoke to his daughter.

"Well you taught me everything I know, I just added my own little twist to it."

"Wait so if that's you, then why do you look like this?" BEN asked, confused.

"I think I'm gonna be mean and let you figure it out yourself." Diana smiled and walked up to her room. She grabbed her brush and looked into her mirror, detangling her raven black hair that went down to her hips. She stared at herself and smiled, her sapphire blue eyes glinting in the moonlight. She had gone to bed earlier than what she was used to, the main reason being that tomorrow she was going to start her first day of her sophomore year.

Slender didn't like the idea of his daughter going out in the daylight and being around people, he didn't know if something would happen and she would have a sudden urge to kill. She had reassured him that she would be fine, she was a smart girl after all. Slender had finally agreed but was still uneasy, his fifteen year old daughter was finally growing up and making her own choices without his help.

When morning came everyone wished her good luck and she made her way to the bus stop that was a mile away from the forest entrance. Slender watched from a couple of meters away as Diana entered the school bus and drove away.

"She'll be fine." He reassured himself. "She'll be just fine."


End file.
